117123-suggestion-one-credd-server-for-all-servers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's probably true. I'd go mad if I had to make 26 plat each month to play this game, I'd probably quit too because making 26 plat a month would take up ALL of my playtime. | |} ---- Same here. | |} ---- So if I understand your position correctly, in your view two different players who support their sub with CREDD should have to farm wildly different amounts of plat simply because they're not on the same servers? If that's working as intended, then I think there's something seriously wrong with the intent. | |} ---- No, I'm saying it is working as intended in a free market. The problem is the population on that server and the supply available. In a functional game there would be roughly more even numbers across all 4 servers and the prices wouldn't be much different. But since there is not, the prices reflect that. Is it fair? Nothing is ever fair in a free market, it is all supply and demand. You can argue the semantics of governmental regulation (which essentially is kinda what the OP is asking for) but that is not the problem here, the population deficiency is. What I assume you are asking is am I opposed to having CREDD centralized on a seperate sever that all 4 servers share for an economy? In that case, yes, I am opposed to it as I think each server needs to have it's own identity and an economy is a big part of that. Either the server in question needs to die, get more players, or merge with the US pvp sever to salvage the server to avoid the aforementioned "dying" aspect. | |} ---- Well to be fair, CREDD is just an option out there. Pay your sub with your real life money and it wont interfere with your playtime at all :) | |} ---- CREDD is at ridiculous prices, that's the point here. The prices are taking away CREDD as an option since 26 plat isn't in any reasonable area to farm monthly. | |} ---- ---- Well it isnt really their fault that people are greedy and are selling CREDD for way too much plat. People are obviously buying them at that price too since people still put them up there for that price. | |} ---- ---- It's a huge assumption to suggest that Luminai has a big enough CREDD selling market to force competition. One of the many possibilities is as follows: CREDD is too expensive for most CREDD-reliant players to keep subbed so they just leave. CREDD is not selling so sellers drop the price and a few lucky buyers get a once-off bargin, but the sellers never purchase CREDD again. If the server is being abandoned as the locals suggest it is, then the current Sell Order the OP is looking at could just be a lone speculative bid because there were literally no other orders and it was worth the gamble. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh. OK. Sorry, I'm being a little slow to catch up. I hadn't realized that the intent was to validate unregulated free markets at the cost of driving a bunch of players out of the game. Silly me. So... a follow up question: how would a centralized CREDD market in which you can buy and sell CREDD to the entire game's population be any less of a free market than one in which you can only buy and sell CREDD on a particular server? And another follow-up, if you wouldn't mind: you said that you think each server needs to have it's own identity and that an economy is a big part of that... why? I don't see it. Timezone A vs. Timezone B, language A vs. language B, PvE vs. PvP, RP vs. non-RP... those are all things that seem like productive determinants of server identity. "viable economy vs. collapsed economy", not so much. As Kriggles so delightfully points out, one endpoint that a free market can generate is the complete collapse of the economy. The free market stabilizes economies according to some general principles, but there's nothing about those principles that prevents the stable point from having a value of 0. | |} ---- It's their fault that they are losing players - delayed drops, not wanting to promote the game and get new players in until drop 3 is apparently good enough for new players, it's their fault that the QA was messed up in the first place and now they relocated the resources which caused delays in the first place, it's their fault if they lose employees and they can't stick to the quarterly updates in the future. It is their fault for allowing free transfers from Luminai to Jabbit and not allowing transfers 2 ways, so it's their fault that Luminai is dead, thus resulted in the ridiculous prices of CREDD because there is hardly anyone left there so the prices obviously get affected. So yes, their fault. | |} ---- That doesnt mean that people have to overprice CREDD. They do it just cause of the reason that they are greedy. The other things you mention is a complete different topic. People dont HAVE to ask for 20 plat for CREDD just cause the server isnt as populated as they want it to be.... | |} ---- So... 26 plat for 1 CREDD doesn't seem expensive to you after having just bought 3 CREDD at an average of 11 plat each? You didn't work for it nearly as hard as the people on Luminai have to, that's the whole point. So kindly refrain from denouncing other people for failing to living up to a standard that you aren't living up to yourself. Honestly, sometimes the way people think baffles me... | |} ---- There are always repercussions to the economy because of population issues. Less players about = less players to buy CREDD, so the person that is selling CREDD makes up for it by setting the price to X or Y based on the repercussions. | |} ---- Yea you baffle me as well. I wouldnt mind paying 26 plat for one month, it gives me a month free to play the game. It is not hard to overcome plat if me who just hit 50 had 33 plat to buy CREDD. Why wouldnt i have worked just as hard? And i will continue to work hard for virtual money to get to play WS for FREE. | |} ---- CREDD is a not a right, its a privelage. YOUR way of self entitled thinking is the only thing wrong here. Your not forced to buy it, and you don't NEED IT. If you can't afford your sub in a SUBSCRIPTION BASED MMO then go back to all the fail2play ones out there, theres lots to choose from for people that can't afford a good MMO. No ones FORCING you or anyone else to farm for CREDD to play Wildstar. Can't afford to pay your SUB? Not our problem. | |} ---- It's not a question here of being able to afford the sub or not, the fact is that CREDD is supposed to be a viable option. With insane prices, it is not a viable option and it will result in even more of a population decrease with such prices. | |} ---- I pay my sub in cash, thanks. And I can afford it just fine. Nor will I argue that anyone should view CREDD as something they're entitled to. They earn it by farming. So pretty much everything you said while sneering the phrase "self-entitled" at me, doesn't apply to me. Thanks for that, by the way. I do enjoy it when someone comes up and sneers at me about something completely unrelated to both my own opinion and the topic of the thread. Since you seem unclear on the core problem discussed here, this isn't about whether CREDD requires farming. It's about the fact that it requires A LOT MORE farming on a low population server than it does on a high population server, which actually generates a disincentive for people to go there. | |} ---- Which shows your complete misunderstanding of a simple point, a second time. CREDD is a privelage not a right. It doesn't matter. Don't want to farm for it, don't have too. Your arguement of time in farming is irrelevant. | |} ---- Well, I suppose that depends on whether or not they plan to stay on the server after they sell the CREDD for an outrageous amount. If they don't, then the price they sell it for does have to exceed the profits they'd get from selling two CREDD on their target server, to cover the cost of CREDD plus a paid server transfer and make it worth their while. Any plat they make beyond that is profit that they get in return for sucking the gold supply out of an underpopulated server and gouging the people in it. | |} ---- ---- You do realise there is a person buying CREDD with real money first right? What they want to sell it for is their business and this has nothing to do with Carbine or population. Its all on the player ready to make a few plats buy selling CREDD. Why would anyone want to buy something for their real money then sell it for about 5 plats? Actually when i started playing. CREDD was selling on Stormtalon for about 5p and tbh i thought that was WAY to low and wondered why people bought CREDD to sell for so little. Noone will buy CREDD with their money if they cant make a profit from it in the game and then you wont be able to get CREDD at all in game becuase you know, who would want to waste their hard earned cash on that? | |} ---- ---- No, for the second time, I understand your point completely. CREDD is a privilege and not a right. While we're on the topic of privileges and rights, having players log in is a privilege and not a right. Game companies earn that privilege by making games where their players find the experience fun and don't feel ripped off. A central component of not feeling ripped off is the idea that you don't have to work harder than the people around you to earn the exact same product. Thus, I believe there is a way in which this game could be doing a better job of earning the right to players that it has not implemented. CREDD is not a right, and nobody needs to earn it. Players are not a right either, and Carbine doesn't need to have any. Now that we're all clear on what everyone's rights are, how about we get back to the topic of the thread? EDIT: Changed "whether" in the first line to "where" because I noticed it and now it bugs me. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- If you feel CREDD is undervalued, you don't have to sell it. Walling off a few players from the rest of the market and gouging them to get what you think it SHOULD be worth is not a sustainable solution because they'll just leave. *facepalm* | |} ---- supply and demand...free market. I have been holding onto CREDD because it is undervalued and guess what? /facepalm | |} ---- ^This is the reason I haven't yet bought CREDD. The Max level mount speed is 80p, $20 only buys me 10p? Not worth my $20 ATM. | |} ---- Beta predictions were around 15-17 plat. Around 30 plat is just too ridiculous. | |} ---- I'm... going to guess that it hasn't gone anywhere, which I'm going to also guess is a calculated risk on your part that it will be worth more after D3 comes out and (presumably) demand goes up? Just out of curiosity, is there some reason you'd buy CREDD without turning around and selling it? I'm a little puzzled why you'd buy it in the first place if you didn't think it was worth the plat you could get for it. | |} ---- Very fair question. Like any investment; because I had the money at the time which may not be available to me in the future, I made the purchase. Why not cash it in right away? Again it's like an investment, I've been monitoring the exchange and can see the value will go up so I'm comfortable waiting to get the best return on my investment. Am I sitting on all the CREDD I purchased? No I've cashed some in. | |} ---- ----